When Fate Collides
by Myownlittleworld2788
Summary: Wanting to Adventure with her Doctor the TARDIS takes over a body to do so. However the Doctor sends her to live with Jack Harkness on earth. Freya becomes a part of Jack's Torchwood team, learning to be human and to love. When She starts to fall for Jack she wonders if her Captain could be the one to teach her about the things she never cared for before living in a human body.
1. Chapter 1

**If this gets enough attention and what not I'll work on a second chapter tell me what you think… TL**

Chapter One:

Freya walked to the door of Torchwood and then went in. Ianto Jones was standing at the desk looking at her oddly. The redheaded woman looked down at herself and bit her bottom lip. The Doctor had told her that she looked normal. But then again normal to the Doctor might not be normal to everyone else. "I'm here to see Jack Harkness please. It's rather very important." The red head said softly her deep blue eyes full of worry and fear. The woman's soft voice had an American accent attached to it. She saw the cute man in the suit do something and a few minutes later Jack appeared.

Jack just looked at the woman he was sure he didn't know. But then he saw her eyes, a deep bright blue he'd only seen that color one other place in all the universe. Her eyes matched the color of the TARDIS exactly. Taking her by the arm he took her down to the hub and into his office. If he had to he knew he could retcon her and have her not remember any of it. "Who are you, and how do you know me?" Jack asked watching the woman who looked rather fascinated with everything around her.

"I'm Freya, that's the name the Doctor gave me. See, I wanted to go out and explore and he had this body just lying there all brain dead but still breathing somehow… So I...borrowed the body. Oh he was cross with me then… I wouldn't kill anyone and I didn't she was already gone but he wouldn't have it. Sent me here to you…" Freya was pacing acting somewhat frantic, which she was. She'd never been away from her Doctor not since that fateful day on Gallifrey.

"This is all very confusing and doesn't tell me who you are…" Jack said his voice harsh. All he could tell for sure was that she had been with the Doctor. How else would this petite redhead know to come here? Hell he was sure he didn't know who the hell she was. Though her features were unconventionally good looking she was still someone he would remember.

"I'm The TARDIS. See my Doctor he was trying to save the girl who inhabited this body before. But she was already gone. I made a connection between this body and my original self and kind of, made myself a humanoid body to follow the doctor on his adventures. But he was so mad, he said I'd taken away any chance she had a living, I didn't. She was already gone…already gone." Freya looked at Jack and then just fell into a chair looking forlorn. Jack looked at her arching his eyebrow a little. She was upset, frantic more like and very erratic.

"Tell me one thing that only the TARDIS would know then…" Jack said softly looking at the woman. He wasn't sure he could believe her until he had without a doubt proof. There was only two ways of doing that, have her tell him something he did when no one else was around, or have the Doctor come and confirm her story which didn't really seem likely.

Freya sat thinking closing her eyes and tapping her knee with a finger. She knew a whole bunch that only she would know but she had to narrow it down to something only her and Jack would know. "You Never, not once committed a Sexual act while traveling with the Doctor and staying in the TARIDS. Though you made several comments when you were alone that you'd like to see what kind of woman I really would be." Freya opened her ocean like dark blue eyes and blinked looking into Jacks light blue eyes. He was starting at her with his mouth open, surely that was something that no one else knew. He'd never even made inquiries to the Doctor as to what she would be like as a real woman.

"Okay, so you are the TARDIS. What are you doing here instead of being with the Doctor on his adventures?" Jack asked as they contemplated each other in the room. The woman, Freya she said her name was, looked at him for a moment and then shrugged her dainty shoulders slowly.

"Why are you here instead of with the Doctor? Because he doesn't want us anymore. I made him angry, he thought the girl could be saved, she couldn't have not without me doing what I did. He thinks I killed her, also he thinks I'm wrong, so he sent me here. Not that I don't know exactly where he is and what he's doing its just he doesn't want this body around." Freya said tears welling in her eyes. She'd never loved anything as much as she had loved traveling with her Doctor and now, though she was still with him in her TARDIS form he'd thrown her only chance at really being around him out.

Jack saw the tears in her eyes and it hit him. The TARDIS had been attached to the Doctors hips since his days on his home planet. Being away from him like this when all she wanted was to adventure with him like Rose or he himself had was torture to the woman. Jack stood and pulled Freya onto her feet and into his arms hugging her close. "You can stay here and be a part of the team. How bout we get you cleaned up and into some normal clothes and then you can go meet them?" Jack pulled away and saw that he had put hope into those big sad blue eyes. Kissing the tip of her nose he led her to Tosh, Toshiko could help her go buy some clothes and look normal.

"Tosh this is a very dear friend of mine Freya, she needs you to go with her to go shopping." Jack handed Freya his credit card then thought twice and gave it to Tosh. "No expenses spared. Needs a whole wardrobe as you can see by the… lack of one here." Jack looked at what Freya was wearing. A pair of too large twill suit pants with a button up shirt and converse sneakers. The Doctor didn't spend too much time trying to get her dressed he saw.

Freya went with Tosh and Ianto came too. Her red hair was tied back and she smiled as they went shopping. Tosh kept trying to put her in really girly stuff. However Freya leaned more towards a more casual look than what Tosh was suggesting. "Hey Ianto… What about this?" Freya came out of the dressing room. She had on a pair of low ride skinny jeans a long black tank top and a grey leather jacket over it. Ianto's jaw dropped as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah, that's bloody fantastic." Ianto said moving he grabbed a pair of Steve Madden boots and handed them to her. They came just over her ankles they were the troopa boots. Tosh turned and saw Freya and her jaw dropped as well she put the skirt back she'd pulled for the girl to put on. Clearly they had found her style. Simple and utilitarian but it looked good on her.

"Thanks so much you guys. I probably looked rather wild before." Freya said as they grabbed two more pairs of the boots, one in black and one in brown and then more jeans, tank tops t-shirts and jackets. They hit the undergarment store next. "But I don't want them touching me Tosh!" Freya whined softly as they measured her for her bra size. However Ianto talked her into staying and held her hand through the parts she was uncomfortable with.

Ianto helped her get dressed before going back to the hub. She put on her new underwear and then Ianto passed her some clothes to put on. A long black v neck t-shirt some dark wash blue jeans with rips in them and the grey pair of troopa boots with a grey jacket to match. Ianto nodded his head in approval and then turned to Tosh. "You go ahead and go back to the hub, I've got one more stop to make with her." He said softly and Freya frowned softly at herself in the mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess.

At the hair solon Freya shook her head at Ianto. "Nope, no not going to do it I love my hair it was the first thing I liked…" Ianto gave her a confused look and then talked to the stylist. Neither of them wanted to chop it off completely either but it was rather long and ratty at that moment. Ianto took her hand and kneeled down she seemed to trust him more than Tosh, or any one accept Jack.

"We won't take it all off just clean it up a bit I promise I won't' let them do anything horrid okay?" Ianto smiled as Freya gave him an inscrutable look before she stopped and nodded her head. It took them a while to get her hair done but when they did she looked to Ianto with a questioning look. "Looks absolutely amazing." He assured her but she still had that skeptical look on her face. They made their way back to the hub stopping for food on the way. By the time they got back to work they were laughing and Ianto even had an arm around Freya as they walked in.

Jack stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Freya. This time he really took her in Ianto really had done a great job at making her look normal. The blue eyes were set into a pale porcelain like oval face with a sharp chin and long pointed nose. Almond shaped eyes and full small pouty lips rounded out her facial features. Looking at the rest of her his heart went into overdrive. She was small, petite at five foot five inches at the most, she had curves that wouldn't quit while still managing to be on the thinner, a little too thin, side. Jack had to take deep breaths to get his reaction in check, he had to hand it to that big blue box it certainly picked an amazing body to transfer into. If he was being truthful her nose and chin were too sharp to be conventionally beautiful. Her eyes were also a little too wide and she had rabbit teeth. However there was just something about her.

Walking out of his office finally he saw Ianto was handing her shampoos and other hair products seemingly going over them with her. Jack wondered if Mr. Jones found it weird that Freya didn't already know about all this stuff. Walking up to them he arched his eyebrow, Tosh had gotten back some time ago alone. "So, you two apparently had a fun time out together." Jack said his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against one of the pillars in the room.

Freya finished chewing her food before looking over to Jack. "Yeah, Ianto helped a lot. Tosh did too while she was there I like them. Good people." Freya said to Jack then turned to Ianto hugging him and thanking him. "Oh, here is this back." Freya handed Jack back his credit card which Tosh had handed to her when she left. Then she walked over to Toshiko and started to talk with her. Ianto just stood there with Jack putting all the bags down before they both just kind of stared at each other.

"Sir, I assume sir that she'll be a new part of the team. Also I'm assuming we aren't telling the others she isn't exactly human." Ianto said arching his eyebrow slightly but keeping his voice as low as possible. He saw the look he got from Jack and nodded his head. "I realize she is an old friend, she let that much slip sir. But she tended to keep her mouth shut about everything else. It was the fact that she had no idea what anything was that tipped me off. It's why I sent Tosh back didn't want her figuring it out." Ianto nodded his head at Jack and then went over to Freya as she waved him over. Jack frowned unsure of how he should deal with all this. However seeing as Freya was fitting in he knew what he would do.

A year later Freya had become more normal for the most part and had become a strong part of the team. Though she never did get on with Suzie it wasn't a big deal for her when Suzie died and got replaced by Gwen. Though over the last few missions she and Gwen had become close as well. Though she was nearly inseparable from Ianto, the two even had inside jokes. Over the last year Jack had tried several times to get Freya into bed but she just seemed unfazed by his flirting, or his shameless attempts to pick her up.

"Hey Jack, I've got something." Freya said handing him a case that he looked over. She'd just handed it to him and then went over to Ianto putting her hand in his. After finding Lisa and then having to kill her Ianto hadn't been so great. But Freya just seemed to always be there for Mr. Jones. He watched them for a moment before going to the railing and looking out.

"Alright everyone time to pack up, we've got a case. Ianto you're joining us on this one." Jack said and watched everyone split up and get ready. Freya walked over to her lap top and then closed it packing it away in her bag. Later on in the car when Owen was complaining about the smell and the countryside in general everyone was getting irritated.

"Jack can you pull over please…" Freya asked Jack saw how irritated she was but did as she asked, it wasn't long before she had Owen hog tied and gagged shoving him in the back with the rest of the stuff. "Make one more sound before we stop and get things figured out Owen Harper and I'll come back there and castrate you while you're tied up." Frey said before sliding into the passenger seat next to Jack who just smiled at her. "Oh don't give me that look Jack, or I might try tying you up too." Freya said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sweetheart, I'm begging you please tie me up like that and do dirty things to me." Jack quipped back as he drove. Freya laughed but blushed deeply which really wasn't attractive on her but Jack smiled liking that he could get her to blush. "Food stand anyone else hungry?" He asked about 30 minutes later everyone but Owen and Tosh gave a resounding yes.

Freya shook her head as she walked a bit away from the other people. Jack had been flirting heavily with her for a while. Since the mission with the gas alien that took over some girl's body to feed off orgasmic energy, Jack had kissed said girl and Freya had… well according to Ianto she had flipped. Not verbally or vocally but she came back with a pissed look on her face, and Jack noticed that she'd gotten it the moment he had kissed the human with the alien in her.

Since then Jack had been kicking his flirting up a notch. Freya half listened to the conversation that the others were having about the disappearances. Frey hunkered down with her knee's bent and her hand flat on the ground as she looked out at the scenery. Ianto walked over to her and hunkered down next to her watching for a moment. "Get Jack please." Freya asked looking at her only truly close friend. When Jack walked over she stood up and shook her head keeping her voice so only he could hear her. "Something is very wrong, the energy here is all wonky honky. Dark very dark." She said quietly hugging herself tightly.

Jack listened to Freya, he knew how sensitive she was to energy and feelings, also her senses were quiet amped up compared to a normal human not inhabited by a Time and Relative Dimension in Space Machine. "Okay, stick close to me this trip if something changes I want you to be able to let me know ASAP." Jack said then ushered her back to the SUV his hand on her lower back inches from her bum.

"Oi, don't even think about tying me up again." Owen said as they walked back and Freya just flipped out her butterfly knife and started playing with it as she looked at him and Owen just glared at her. Ianto, Jack and Gwen however laughed at the playful threat and Tosh just gave her a tsking noise telling Freya she was being rude.

Later that day while they were putting up the tents Freya stuck to helping Ianto. After the ordeal with Lisa they'd just gotten closer. Gwen was prodding everyone into telling who'd they had kissed last and Freya rolled her eyes. "This is a stupid game let's play something else." She said more than once but Gwen pressed on. Ianto was the last to answer, though Freya hadn't spoken yet, and after he did he kind of gave her a 'help' look.

"Well, I can trump all of you. I've never kissed, snogged or otherwise done anything with anyone. I'm not counting kissing Ianto on the cheek." Freya got everyone's attention with that they all stared at her, even Tosh, with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Gwen and Owen left to go get fire wood and Tosh turned to continue doing what she was doing. However Jack walked over to her arching his eyebrow.

"You've been with us for a year now, little over actually, and nothing?" Jack asked Freya watching her as a blush crept up her face. As the others were working he got closer and Freya just looked up her blue eyes getting impossibly darker as they looked at each other. "Well, we are going to have to remedy that aren't we?" Jack asked his lips next to her ear as they stood there.

Freya took a deep breath she turned her head until their lips were just inches apart. "If you think you can handle me Harkness." She whispered in a husky voice before pulling away and walking over to Ianto. Her friend was giving her a weird look. Seconds later Gwen and Owen came running out of the woods babbling about a body in the woods. Everyone took off towards the body with Gwen in the lead, Owen had stopped to get his kit. After that all hell broke loose.

"I told you." Freya said walking next to Jack as they looked for the SUV. "I told you it was wonky honky, this place is and it's just getting worse. Ianto and Tosh were leading the pack as they walked, Tosh had laid into Owen for leaving the rest of their stuff in the SUV. Freya however had pulled her belt holster out of the SUV the moment they stopped and it was now slung low on her hips holding her two silver and black H&K UPS Match 9mm pistols with extended clips and other mods that she'd put on them, the suckers could blast a pretty good sized hole in someone's head, or chest or whatever body part she chose to aim at.

Jack saw how nervous Freya was, mainly because she kept fingering her guns as they walked. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her hugging her close. "Don't worry sweetheart we'll figure it out." He said quietly letting go of her as they came over the hill and saw the small town. Jack gave directions to everyone and Freya watched Ianto and Tosh split off to go find the SUV.

Gwen and Jack went one way, and Freya wasn't too far behind them. When they found the body Gwen turned to Jack as she was dry heaving. "Freya…stop…. Her…" She said between heaves and Jack had to stop and think for a moment before he realized what she meant. Turning he saw Freya walk into the room her nose already scrunching her hand to her face quickly without much thought he pulled her into his chest so her nose was covered.

"Dead body, Gwen reminded me you were right behind us." Jack said softly he felt Frey move until she could see what he was talking about. Freya was the first to hit the door when she heard a noise running out side taking deep gulps of fresh air. Jack and Gwen were right behind her she knew but she had both her guns out as she did a tight circle.

When she put her guns down and holstered them Jack handed her a large handkerchief that smelled of him, his pheromones would block out the worst of the rotting corpse smells should they find anymore, but it also meant she'd be getting a large dose of Jack, but she wasn't about to argue. Tying the piece of cloth around her nose and mouth she tucked it into the neck of her shirt and then pulled out her guns and followed Jack and Gwen.

After finding the second body Freya decided to go check on Owen and left Jack and Gwen to find any others. She pulled the handkerchief off her nose when she found Owen only to hear a gun shot and Jack yelling moments later. She and Owen went running.

"This is all going to hell rather quickly Jack." Freya said as they checked the upstairs together. "Jack…" She made him stop by holding onto his arm. Earlier Gwen had asked him if he ever go scared. He hadn't answered her and just then Freya was rather glad of that. "I'm scared Jack…I'm terrified." The petite red head was shivering as they stood there and Jack pulled her into his arms holding her tight.

"I won't let anything happen to you, we'll get out of this okay. I promise you Frey we will get out of this. If only so you can try tying me up later." Jack chuckled at the last part trying to lighten the mood though he knew by the look on her face after seeing Gwen shot she wasn't likely to be put at ease.

Splitting up again after the pub was attached was hardest on Freya, she already had a bad feeling about Ianto and Tosh, Gwen had gotten shot and now she wanted to run off with Owen to find the kid who'd just gotten drug out of the room. Freya wanted to stay with Jack and wouldn't leave him even when he told her to. "Oh fuck that Jack, we have even numbers now, everyone has a team mate you must be all wibbly wobbly in the head if you think I'm going to leave you alone!" Frey said shoving him a little in her anger. Jack just gave her a 'this isn't over' look and let her stay with him.

Following him down to the cellar she watched as he threatened to torture the man. Soon he was pleading for Jack to stop then looking at Freya and begging her to make him stop. "You think I have any control over what he does? Even if I did, I have friends out there, and a missing boy to find so I'm not likely to stop him anytime soon." Freya spoke her voice cold and emotionless as she looked at the man. "Oh here, I might even give him that sharp object he needs." Flipping out her butterfly knife she handed it hilt first to Jack and watched the man squirm a little more before breaking down.

Jack drove the big tractor into the barn and they both went in guns blazing though Jack had told her to shoot to disable not to kill. Freya went straight for Ianto and stayed by his side the rest of the time. She held his hand and leaned on him as the medic's sorted out if he was okay or not. Freya was like a bodyguard never leaving his side until they separated for their homes. But Ianto knew she needed him, to guard her. She'd nearly broken his fingers with how tight she gripped his hand.

Standing in her shower at home Freya washed away the filth but couldn't stay standing and fell to the floor sobbing. With the Doctor as her filter when she was only the TARDIS Freya had only seen the good of humanity. Never once did she think they were capable of something like this. After the ordeal of the night out on the countryside she wondered why, why had her Doctor thrown her out to the wolves? Freya just stayed sitting in the shower until she felt arms picking her up. Through wet lashes she saw Ianto's face as he wrapped a towel around her at the same time he picked her up.

"Come on, let's get you dried off…" Ianto said and he saw her about to protest but he just hushed her. "I need this as much as you Freya, so just let me." He said quietly and felt her relax into his arms. Ianto went about getting her dried off and dressed and then carried her to the couch and sat down with her as he put on some fluff movie for them to watch. Freya curled into Ianto his presence making her feel a bit better. Frey wasn't used to being alone, not like she was in this form, which made her secretly glad that Ianto had let himself in and come to be with her.

For about two weeks Ianto kept coming over at night to keep her company and though they slept in the same bed curled and tangled together they never took it any further. Eventually they talked and ended up just moving in with each other though they kept it from everyone at work. Neither of them enjoyed going home alone and admitted that they felt something for one another.

One day they came into work together Ianto had his arm around Freya's shoulders and was pulling her close. No one else was there, except Jack he was in his office but the two of them didn't really see him watching them. "No really I can upgrade all the computers. Everything, I should actually we get crap processing speeds." Freya was saying as they walked over to her station. Her friend just laughed a little at her.

"You should do that I'm sure everyone would thank you." Ianto said in his soft kind voice smiling at her with his icy blue eyes. "However I'm quite sure none of them would thank you properly." He laughed bending down after she was sitting and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Well maybe Jack would, no not maybe Jack most assuredly would but we both know you'd beg him to anyway." Ianto said as he pulled away and just got playfully smacked for it. Then he left to go make her some coffee. Jack stepped out of his office and called Freya up to see him. The blinds were closed and when she came in he shut the door behind her.

"So you and Ianto?" Jack asked leaning against his desk as he watched Freya. She was dressed differently that day, they'd been flirting steadily since the country mission with the cannibals but he'd had his questions about how close she and Ianto had been getting. Watching her she just tilted her head to the side and then shook it.

"Nope he is just a friend a really very amazingly good friend. Though, I must say I could most assuredly do worse than Ianto Jones." Freya said looking out the blinds to see if Ianto was done with the coffee, he wasn't yet. Turning back Jack he had moved from his desk until he was right in front of her his hand moving to cup her face. Then he was kissing her, and not a flirty kiss but a deep passionate 'I could care less who walks in' type of kiss. Freya had never experienced a kiss like this. When her knees buckled beneath her Jack's arm was around her waist to keep her from falling down. The whole world was a blur it just faded to the background as Jack kissed her pinning her against the wall of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Freya melted into Jack's arms and her legs lifted to wrap around his waist. The red head took her cues from Jack, because hell if she knew what to do. However they had to pull apart when Ianto made an intercom call telling them the others were there. Freya laughed throwing her head back course he'd have her back and Jacks, the man was impossibly amazing. She slid to the ground and stepped away from Jack needing the room between them.

"Marking your territory Cap?" Frey asked arching her eyebrow a little as she put her hair back up, Jack had broken her hair tie trying to get it down in the first place which only made her glad she had more than one on her person at all times. She threw the long fire colored locks into a messy bun and then straightened out her clothes as she spoke.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Jack pulled her close kissing her softly again before reluctantly letting her go. "Now, go get to work before they all start talking about us." He joked in a teasing manner. Jack watched her go passing Ianto on her way out and taking a cup of coffee he handed her. Ianto then came into his office and handed him a cup. Jack just glowered at him a little.

"Oh stop glaring it is very unbecoming. Also you seem to have forgotten our Freya isn't exactly knowing of the ways of the world." Ianto said carefully holding the tray behind him as he stood there looking at Jack. "This, isn't the appropriate place to start something neither of you is going to want to stop." Ianto said before backing out and then turning to go do his daily tasks.

Freya spent the day upgrading the computer system, Tosh continually praising her every time one of her upgrades went into effect. At the end of the day she told Ianto she wanted to stay a little longer and work on some things. He figured she just wanted to spend some alone time with Jack, so he left alone.

In all actuality she was looking into something she had been keeping an eye on. Freya grabbed her jacket and walked out after reading some updates. She could walk home and did so after making sure everything was locked up. However on her way home she saw a familiar face. "Adric…" Frey followed the boy. She ended up running after him until she grabbed his arm, but had grabbed the wrong guy.

Turning in circles trying to catch sight of Adric again. She kept pushing people away from her and was franticly looking around until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Adric?!" Freya called as she turned around seeing Jack she deflated. Ignoring him she looked around but gave in figuring she had lost him in the fray of milling people.

"Who is Adric, and why would you think I was him?" Jack asked looking at Freya she looked like she had seen a ghost. Freya looked at him then took his hand. Seeing her need to get out of the crowd Jack took her somewhere to get something to eat. Once they were sat down and had ordered he looked at her. "Can't be an old boyfriend." Jack stated as a way to needle her into telling him.

"Adric was a boy who traveled with the Doctor in the TARDIS before the time war. He was, so smart and sweet. Oh I liked him, always trying to fix broken things always using his brain." Freya took a deep breath that shuddered out. "Not all of the Doctors companions have left us like you, or Rose… Some of them have died, Adric died and we couldn't save him. He was on a Cyberman ship headed for earth and trying to recalibrate it to crash in a harmless time. However a Cyberman came in a shot at him shooting the console out. Adric went down with the ship in prehistoric times wiping out the dinosaurs. He died, so young and intelligent and sweet and we couldn't save him." Freya looking down hiding her tears. In her TARDIS form it had never hurt like this to lose someone, she wasn't sure she enjoyed the human experience.

"You thought you saw him tonight?" Jack asked softly. He saw Frey nod her head and then frowned a little. "That wasn't your fault Freya, you couldn't have even stopped it back then, you were just the TARDIS, not YOU." Jack made a noise when she shook her head a little. Jack dropped it and just let her eat for then. When they walked out he pulled her close and kissed her temple. Jack couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips when she snuggled into his arms.

"I know it's not my fault, I just, he was the one I got most attached to other then you of course. Adric was so, so bright such a bright future and it all got wiped out in a breath." Freya said quietly she let herself lean into Jack feeling safe with him. "I think he was the first person other than the doctor that I ever really felt anything for. Watching him die was just, I hate that I hate that I couldn't help him Jack." Frey felt him squeeze her tight and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

Freya and Jack walked into her flat. Ianto was sleeping in what was the guest room. Jack looked around and nodded his head glad that she had gotten a good place. He saw drawings, even recognized one as the Doctor. "Are all of these men the Doctor?" Jack asked looking over at Frey who was putting her keys in a bowl and taking her shoes off.

"Yes, He's had to date ten appearances." Freya said walking over to the pictures on a shelf and then pointed to one of the ones who wasn't the doctor. "Adric, and this one here this is Jamie. Ramona, Leela, Sara Jane, Susan…" Freya went on pointing out all the companions. "To me, they are, were, my family my home. Seeing him tonight it was like someone stabbed me in the heart." Frey said quietly then shrugged her shoulders. "This, Isn't what I imagined when I took this body. I imagined being with the Doctor, forever. But being here meeting all the others…" She took his hand and showed him another shelf, filled with pictures of the team and her. "You, you've made my new home you made me a new family." Looking up at Jack Freya lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

Jack looked at all the pictures and saw more than a few of just the two of them. In those pictures Freya looked, not just happy but content. Her bright face was always smiling in pictures with him and Ianto. Looking down at her he shook his head when he'd met the Doctor Jack had figured that he'd never meet anyone like him. He was pretty sure he'd met someone better though.

He got undressed as well and put on the sleeping pants she handed him. When he looked over Freya was wearing his blue button up shirt as a nighty. "Dear lord are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jack asked arching his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"I would never try and kill you, even though It would do me no good." Freya said turning around and walking to her bathroom. Taking the blue shirt off, she stepped into the shower and turned it on. Leaving Jack out in her room to either follow, or lay in bed. Of course he followed her into the shower. Freya felt him start to wash her back and just relaxed.

"You have scars on your back, where did they come from?" Jack asked softly as he slowly lathered Freya up. Turning she looked at him her flaming hair plastered to her head. Jack turned her back around however and started really looking at the scars, they looked like scars from torture and he wondered what had happened to her or if this had happened to the girl who was in the body before.

"I went on one adventure with the Doctor before I was, placed, here." Freya said sighing softly choosing her words carefully, truthfully he'd dumped her here without much to go on but she wouldn't hold it against her Doctor. "Nasty people who wanted to kill this poor girl for thinking for herself, for wanting peace on her world. They thought she was still alive and took me, tortured me, I fought for her wish since she gave me mine and helped her people come to peace." Freya said softly explaining the origins of the scars on her back. "Whip marks can't get rid of them. Couldn't heal myself back then, now I can draw on the energy from the TARDIS and heal most non-life threatening wounds. I was too new back then." She sighed softly shrugging her shoulders a little and then relaxing letting Jack wash her.

When they were both clean Jack picked Freya up and carried her to the bedroom. "What really happened between you and the Doctor?" He asked never having pried before but he was sure it was still affecting the woman. He knew his assumptions were right when he saw pain cross her face for a flash. She was good at hiding what she was feeling but Jack could see through her mask, he didn't know how but he could.

"He was angry at the time it's really not a big deal I'm sure he'll come around. I took over this body without asking anyone, he thought I'd killed her. You know how he is about that these days, he dislikes violence. That's it, you don't really get a second chance with him once he sees you do something like that." Freya shrugged her shoulders a little and turned curling into a ball with her back to Jack.

Jack just pulled the girl close figuring now was not the time to worry about sex. "You'll always have a place with me Freya Harmony, no matter what you do or what happens." Jack whispered quietly as her breathing evened out and became slow and deep. For the first time in, a very long time Jack fell asleep as well.

Freya was woken up by someone shaking her. Opening her eyes she saw Adric squatting by her bed. Shooting up into a sitting position she nearly screamed but Adric's hand covered her mouth and she was silenced. "Get up and get dressed, we have to get out of here before they show up." Frey frowned but did as she was told.

"Who's they and Adric how are you here, you are supposed to be dead!" Freya threw on a pair of ripped up jeans, a grey tank top and a black biker jacket over her tank, She also put on her belt holsters and slid her guns into them. Turning to Adric, Freya then noticed that Jack wasn't there and her whole body went cold. "Where is Jack, he'd never just leave me if there was trouble." Frey went to walk out the door by Adric stopped her pulling her back.

"He's one of them, this is all, has all been faked. You've been in your human body for a while now Freya not just a short time." Adric took her hand and brought it to his lips smiling before kissing it. Freya was taken aback at how familiar he was being with her but she just looked at him confusion shrouding her face. "We've been together for a rather long time. You hit your head on our last adventure and were taken away by a violent group of aliens. They've been posing as your friends for this entire year." Adric said quietly sticking his head out of the room he pulled her close and made a run for it.

Freya followed him wondering what the hell was going on. "But you died, I saw you go down with that Cyberman ship years ago Adric. Explain to me how you are still alive." She stopped pulling her hand out of his and getting a hurt look in return. "Explain it to me right now." Folding her arms across her chest tightly she tried hard to sort through the confusion that was her thoughts at that moment.

"Freya, I never died, they brain washed you to think that. They made you believe that years and years had gone by between me and you and now, when in fact I've only not seen you for a year and have been working hard with the Doctor to find you. He's here too. Come on." Adric held out his hand waiting his dark hair falling in his face. His brown eyes boring into hers she took his hand and followed him.

Frey ignored the feeling in her gut, Adric would never lie to her she knew that plus the feeling could just be something that these aliens created to make sure she wouldn't let herself be rescued. His hand was warm in hers and he was quiet as they walked through the apartment and out a window. Turning she saw Ianto and Jack come out of the kitchen and her heart stopped seeing Jack there. Shaking her head she wanted to believe in the feelings she felt for him, to believe that Captain Jack Harkness was a real man but Adric pulled her away before she could be seen.

Jack woke in the morning his body stiff from staying stationary for such a long time, Freya was still in his arms but had at some point during the night turned onto her back one of her hands over his. Getting up carefully he walked to the bathroom did his morning business and then walked back putting some clothes on. He went into the kitchen to find Ianto had already cooked so he made a plate and walked back to Freya's room.

"Freya, Morning…" Jack said but got absolutely no response. Not even a roll or a whine. He put the plate down and walked close to the bed looking at her. Her eyes were moving quite rapidly, more so than they would normally while dreaming. "Ianto!" Jack called then moved and shook Freya, she wouldn't wake up and fear started to set into his stomach. Something was wrong and he didn't have the faintest idea what it could be.

Ianto and Jack got her up, dressed and moved to the Hub in record time. They had everyone called in and Owen started hooking her up to medical machines as soon as he got there. Checking her vitals and going through he looked up eyes connecting with Jack. "Something you forgot to tell us? Like she has two beating hearts…" Owen said frowning a little but continued to do his job trying to figure out what was wrong with the Sleeping Freya.

"Nope not for me to tell, all you needed to know at the time was that she was an old friend of mine and I trust her completely. Telling you she was an alien would have only made you distrust her for no reason." Jack said softly. He looked at her fragile pale body and let out a breath. He felt a hand take his and saw Gwen standing next to him.

"She'll be okay Jack, we'll figure this out." Gwen said quietly she knew they just had to let Owen do his job. He was a great doctor if not a little bit of a prat. But she had faith he could help their friend.

"You know, it might have been a good thing to tell the doctor that his patient isn't human, how the hell am I supposed to know what will affect her how Jack? Explain to me how I'm supposed to do my job when you keep these things from us?" Owen said in a sarcastic near yell as he looked at Jack and then went back to Freya. Slowly examining her he came to a conclusion but couldn't figure out the cause of what was wrong. "She's in a coma. I've no idea why, her vitals all seem to be fine. It's nearly like a dream state, a very vivid dream state with the readings I'm getting." Owen said then stood back. "If there is anyone you can call to help Jack, I'd do it because I've got nothing." He said quietly then moved back to Freya.

Freya followed Adric until they got to the TARDIS and then walked into it. "Well I absolutely haven't looked like this in years and years. I much prefer gold right now." She said a little miffed at seeing the version of the TARDIS from the fourth Doctor. Then he came walking out, curly brown hair long multi colored scarf and brown coat. Frey couldn't help but jump into his arms and he returned her hug just as enthusiastically.

"Well pleased to see Adric finally found you. Now time to find a better hiding place before we get found. No need to let you get taken away once again." The Doctor moved and started to use the TARDIS and it moved them to some other place.

Freya stepped outside and saw they were still in Cardiff just in a different area of it. Something felt off, she couldn't pin point it exactly though. The Doctor and Adric followed her out and then they started walking. The TARDIS was well enough hidden but she wondered why they hadn't just taken her someplace else. "Why've we stayed here? I mean you said you didn't want me getting taken again…" Frey asked and felt Adric take her hand, she didn't notice it but the feeling of 'wrongness' dissipated as soon as their hands connected.

The Doctor looked at her and put his hat on his head. "Dear girl, we've got to stop them from coming after you again. Who knows why you're really here but being connected to the TARDIS like you are you could be a very powerful tool in the wrong hands." The doctor smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly someone was shooting at them and turning around she saw Gwen with her gun out aimed at Adric. "GWEN NO!" Freya screamed pulling her own gun out she stood in front of Adric her hand had dropped from his.

Jack was pacing in his office, he wasn't sure the Doctor would answer if he called. But he had to try for Freya. Dialing his phone he waited, when his call wasn't answered he hung up and tried again. After an hour of spam redialing the doctor's number he got an answer. "Doctor, I need you to come to Cardiff. Something is wrong with Freya and we can't figure out what." Jack said hoping the Doctor wasn't still mad with her.

Ten walked into the hub not long after Jack called him. He might have been angry at first but Freya was his TARDIS, he knew that the blue box would never hurt an innocent person on purpose and after his anger had dissipated and he thought about this he'd wanted to contact her. But something told him she'd be too hurt to answer his calls or see him. He was taken over to Freya's body and took out his sonic and scanned her. Turning around he looked at Jack a frown on his face.

"What happened Jack, she was supposed to be SAFE with you. Now someone's in her brain and someone else has to go in and save her, who knows what will happen if she dies?" Ten frowned looking at Freya again holding her hand in his. "Someone's going to have to connect to her. When she was with me, for the short time she was, she displayed the ability for telepathy, is there anyone here she's connected with?" Ten asked looking straight at Jack for the answer.

Ianto was the one that spoke though. "Jack is the only one I believe, everyone else has thought she was human, other than me. She told me a while ago she had tried a couple of times to talk to me like that but I was closed off, and she didn't want to force herself into my mind. Freya said it was easier with Jack, he was more open to her." He said softly, then saw the stranger frown a little and then look to Jack.

Ten looked skeptically at Jack wondering for the first time if the man had used his pheromones on Freya like he had tried with Rose. He went to the TARDIS which was standing not far from the HUB refueling while he was there. Quickly he made his way back and hopped that they were in time. "Anything odd been happening with her lately?" The doctor asked looking at Jack and Ianto who seemed to know her best.

Jack looked at the doctor and smiled a little before getting back to the main problem. "Last night she was freaking out, she said she saw some boy named Adric. Other than complaining of headaches while working yesterday I haven't really noticed that she's been too different." Jack said softly trying to think and just ruling out anything that had to do with their ongoing flirtation or their kiss.

Ten was ordering the other members of Torchwood around and telling them what to set up and how. They had to do this quick to figure out who was in Freya's head with her, and how badly they were twisting her perception of the real world.

Meanwhile in her dream Freya had shot at Gwen narrowly missing her on purpose and then the Doctor and Adric grabbed her and they ran. "Who are they, what do they want with me?! Doctor what's going on?!" Frey ran and nearly stumbled as Adric grabbed her hand and pulled her a little too hard as they ran. Falling to her knees she sucked in a breath but Adric helped her up and they stopped running after turning a few corners.

"You are in constant contact with the TARDIS Freya, anyone could use you to disable it." The Doctor said looking at her. "You'd just have to think about it to make it stop running to fully put your entire being into a humanoid body." The Doctor explained softly as they walked quickly, she saw they were headed towards the hub and nearly stopped but Adric kept pulling her along with him. When they stopped Adric pulled once more with a smile and she landed in his arms as they wrapped around her in a comforting way.

"You mean anyone could use me to control it? This body could not handle all the energy of the TARDIS, also if the TARDIS Dies so do I. This body could die and I'd just go back to the TARDIS but if anything was to ever happen to it I'd cease to exist." Freya said wondering why Four didn't know this already, he really should know how everything with her worked.

Adric looked at her and then nodded. "That's what he meant Frey, you know he likes to speak in riddles." He leaned in kissing her temple and then pulled away. Adric looked at the doctor when a ripple went through the world. One that, hopefully, wouldn't be perceivable by Freya. They needed her to take over the TARDIS and get them off this world, the real TARDIS would come to her call.

Freya and the two men walked into the hub and she sat down at her computer and started typing something in. The two men were walking around the hub leaving her to her work. "I don't understand you guys, why are you so sure that this is all fake?" She asked quietly. Tapping a few more keys, both the men were in front of her looking around.

Meanwhile in the real world, in the real hub. The team and the Doctor were running around trying to set things up when suddenly Tosh's screen came alive and Toshiko looked at it oddly.

***CONNECTED***

F: Tosh Are You There?

Tosh read the writing on the screen and lifted her head. "Uh, guys, you guys, um… someone's hacked into my computer guys." Tosh said over the din of noise that was being made from everyone else. Everyone came running over to her desk and waited

F: Tosh, its Freya. Not entirely sure where I am. But I think I'm in trouble.

Jack looked at Tosh then at the screen. "Type back Toshiko." He said his frustration slipping through in his tone of voice. He waited for Tosh to type something, everyone hanging over her shoulders waiting for the conversation to continue.

T: Yes I'm here Frey. We all are here, even someone Jack is only calling 'The Doctor' or 'Doctor'. We have you here with us, you are in a coma.

F: Yeah, there is a lot I should have told everyone but Jack and Ianto know so it's not a huge deal right now. Tell the Doctor someone is in my head with me, pretending to be him during his 'four' time and Adric. Tosh, I'm sorry I kept some things from you but I promise if I get out of this I'll tell everything I can tell. I have to go they are getting suspicious, Doc hope to see you soon, Jack, if I don't get out of this, well, See ya.

***DISCONNECTED***

Everyone was looking at the screen when she typed those words and Jack's heart nearly stopped in his chest. She was saying goodbye, she was saying if she had to sacrifice herself for the rest of them she would. He knew it and looking over at the Doctor he knew he wasn't the only one who realized that. Jack and The Doctor both laid down and went into her mind to save her.

"There isn't anything here that can help us. What do we need anyway? Why are we waiting for them?" Freya asked she was careful not to touch Adric or the Doctor again. Every time they touched her she forgot who she was, forgot everything except for Jack kissing her last night. Frey knew she had to hold on, had to hold on to Jack, and her Doctor, he was here trying to save her. She had to hold onto them, she had to.

"We have to stop them from coming after you again Freya, we don't want to lose you again." The fake Doctor said walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "We need you find all of them. Once they are all taken care of we can hop into the TARDIS and be off." The Fake Doctor let go of Freya and then ushered both her and Adric out of the hub and onto the street.

"I still don't get it you two. This seems a little unlike both of you, we shouldn't try and fight we should just leave." Freya said she put gloves on, having noted that it was only skin to skin contact that made her go all loopy, plus in her mental world it was cold.

"NO!" Adric yelled at her his face full of fury. He took a minute to calm down and then shook his head. "They took you Freya, and one of them had the gall to try and sleep with you!" Adric yelled again his face bulbous and red his hand snapped out and slapped her hard across her face. Freya took a step back this was not her cherub faced friend from her past, the one who always had something intelligent to say, this was a monster.

Turning she ran, not knowing where she could go in her own head and be safe but she had to get away from the violence of these two strangers who wore her friends faces. Freya didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. After a while she slammed right into a slender frame and looking down she saw a pair of converse sneakers. Looking up and seeing Ten's face she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh tell me you're real and not one of the bad guys." Freya whined softly.

"Course it's me, they decided to use an old version of me. Jack and I here thought you might prefer this me." The Doctor said smiling at her. Freya turned and seeing Jack her arms went around him next. The Doctor watched their exchange, though they only hugged he could tell both of them had deep feelings for the other, and that irked a bit for some reason. However he could also tell neither were willing to voice or face those feelings.

"See ya? That's all?" Jack whispered in her ear and felt her head nod against him. Putting her down he looked around and then sighed a little. "So, where do we go from here? You said we needed to find her out?" Jack said to the Doctor.

"That's right, Freya you need to think of your most favorite place, and then we need to go there." Ten said looking at her and smiling. He waited and she just looked dumbfounded for a while. "Oh come on, you're a brilliant girl you are I know you've got some place that you love just for its, peace and simplicity." Ten said whipping out his sonic if only to fiddle with it.

Taking a deep breath Freya thought about it for a while. "There's a park, not far from here, with weeping willows and beautiful flowers and no statues, god how I hate statues." Freya answered looking at Jack who nodded his head. They headed off in that direction none of them noticing they were being followed.

"That's it right there." The Doctor said pointing at two weeping willows that were growing together in the form of a door. "Has to be the way out. Bet this is what they were looking for too, a way to get out of the psychic plane and onto the real one." Ten said as Frey watched him with a goofy grin on her face. He stood there looking at it for a moment and then they all took hands jumping through. Freya was last and when she turned to look back the beings who wore Four and Adric's faces were coming after them.

Slamming back into her body her breath hitched for a moment. Before she knew what was happening Jack was over to her and checking her out and they were coming through the door of the hub. A gun went off and she moved herself so she was blocking Jack. A bullet went ripping through her upper chest. "GOD DAMN!" Freya screamed dropping to her knees, Gwen Owen, Tosh and Ianto all had their guns out firing at the beings and driving them back.

"Are you stupid!? Are you?!" Jack was screaming in her face but she was just biting her lip against the pain. Whatever the bullet was made of it was making it impossible for her to heal. Jack put his hand over the wound and picked her up placing her back on the medical table. "OWEN!" Jack screamed and was answered by Owen running back to the bed side to help Freya.

"I'm not stupid. The bullet, it could have killed you." Freya said pointing out the fact that she wasn't healing. "Whoever they are. They've been watching us enough to know what our strengths and weaknesses are. Somehow I'm pretty sure they've been in my apartment." Frey said sitting up smacking at the men before Ten came over to look at her. "Well you showed up just in time." She joked taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. The Doctor smiled back and nodded his head. "Where is the TARDIS, they kept talking about it. Or at least they talked about it enough to peek my interest." Freya was glad she kept extra clothes there. Because after Owen was done stitching her up she had to change her shirts.

Ten watched Freya get up and walk into Jack's office to change her tops. He pretty much just blended wanting to see how the team worked. When Frey came back down his breath caught. She was wearing a blue lose tank over a tight black one, the blue matched the color of her eyes making them pop a little more. The Doctor noticed also that she had gun holsters, kind of like the Wild West, on her hips and two pistols in them. However the hand guns looked new and sleek, modern not at all old like Jack's gun was.

"Sorry Doc, this type of work calls for a gun. However," Freya took them out pushing the buttons on the sides, the guns adjusted themselves and she pointed one at a target shooting. "These turn into non-lethal stun guns." Freya smiled when the doctor asked to see them and gave an approving nod of his head. Taking a deep breath Freya wanted to walk over to Jack and feel his arms around her again, but she knew they needed to keep both their minds on the job.

Jack watched Freya as she moved around the rest of the group taking her guns back when The Doctor handed them to her. He really watched her. The body she wore didn't look much older than 19 or 20, she constantly got carded anytime the group of them went out. As he watched her Jack saw the tremors in her body that he was sure no one else noticed. "You okay? You're shivering." He asked as he walked over to her grabbing her wrist softly. He saw the pain in her eyes and knew she'd taken that bullet to make sure it wouldn't hit him.

"I'm fine for now Cap." Freya said giving him a teasing smile as she used the nickname she kept for him. He nodded his head and Freya walked over to the Doctor. Gwen, and Tosh came running in. Taking her guns from the doctor she hit the button on them so the ammo switched back to the normal, lethal kind.

"They have Ianto and they aren't giving him up tell they talk to you. That's what they said." Tosh said looking at Freya, both Jack and the doctor said something to the negative but she just holstered her guns and walked towards the stairs. She had Gwen, Jack and the Doctor all hollering at her to stop but she kept going.

Freya stopped when she got to where the two imposters were. "Let him go." She said her voice cold. He was her best friend on earth, the person who had always been there for her. Freya stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "You aren't getting the TARDIS, you aren't getting me, I'll be damned to hell if you get the Doctor or Jack while I'm alive, and if you don't hand Ianto over I'm going to get very, very angry." Freya said quietly her fingers itching to go for her guns. However as she looked at Ianto she knew she had to wait.

Adric was looking at her and frowning. "You are just, you just like being brain washed don't you." He said still trying to convince her she was on the wrong side. Though seeing the look on the girls face he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere. "We just want off this forsaken planet. That damn rift of yours pulled us in and now we're stuck here." He hissed his eyes becoming snake like.

"Well did you ever think of just asking? No I don't think you did because I think your lying. You are hurting Ianto, let him go." Freya said taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly. Adric, or the one who wore her friends face, screamed out producing a wicked looking blade and it was going straight for her friend. Freya didn't even think she just ran for Ianto.

Time seemed to slow down as Frey made her way to her friend, everyone else seemed to slow down that is. Jumping the last five feet she took out one gun and grabbed Ianto with her free hand. Before she knew what happened Ianto was behind her, the blade was in her stomach and both her guns were out and pointed at the imposters. Looking down at the blade through her gut she coughed a little then looked up. "Jack's gonna be pissed." Freya muttered pulling both the triggers and killing the two people. Feeling herself falling forward she twisted to fall on her side so she didn't shove the blade in any deeper.

Jack and the rest of the group came running forward, the Doctor was right next to Jack as they found her. Neither of them bothered to ask what happened. Jack just picked Freya up and ran to the elevator and trying to get her to the medical portion of the hub. "What did you do Freya?" he asked when they were alone in the elevator.

"They wanted…. You and the doctor… you can't die the doctor is a time lord. They also wanted the TARDIS…" Freya said her voice getting weaker with each word. "Had to stop them, they weren't going to let Ianto go alive. I've been alive so long, Ianto still has life to live." Frey said coughing again blood coming out this time. "You still have a life to live Jack." She said before passing out.

Jack ran her to the bed it seemed she had only just vacated. Owen was right behind him having run full tilt from the stairs to get there at the same time. Looking up at Jack, Owen's face was bleak. "I'm not sure, what we can do…" He said before he started to work on her after she was laid down.

The Doctor came through and his face was ashen as he looked at Freya laying on the table. "Move, move… MOVE!" He yelled at everyone and frowned deeply as he picked up her limp body. Owen was saying she shouldn't be moved but Jack stopped him. "I'll save her Jack, I promise." The Doctor said taking the lift up to the sidewalk. Moving he found the TARDIS and got her in it forgetting to close the door behind him. "Come on Girl, don't die on me now. You were just starting to live." Ten whispered in Freya's ear.

Jack walked through the door a few minutes later and saw the Doctor putting Freya as close to the core of the TARDIS As possible. Then he moved her hand so it was touching, or hovering over the core. Slowly golden tendrils started to reach out in capsuling her in a cocoon of energy from the TARDIS. "What's happening?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"She's healing herself." Was all the Doctor said as they both watched the cocoon pulse around her body. "I don't know if it will work or not." He added as they both watched her raising off the floor of the TARDIS. Neither of them knew what to expect, she was one of a kind, not human or Gallifreyen but something else, something other. The only one of her kind. All they could do was hope that whatever the TARDIS and its Human Body were doing, would save Freya.


End file.
